Rebellious son of mine (2.Version)
by Kathi Skywalker
Summary: AU: What if Luke was captured by his father before „Return of the Jedi“? (I already posted this story before. This is the beta-version. Thanks to Anjie Moyima.)


**_Disclaimers: The characters, settings belong to George Lucas. The story is mine!_**

**[In this Star Wars AU fanfic Luke and Leia aren't twins and Han never ended up at Jabas palace. It takes place right after Bespin. – Now lean back and enjoy!]**

Rebellious son of mine

by: Kathi Skywalker (kathiskywalker@compuserve.de)****

Part 1 

"Hey kid!" Luke swallowed. 

"Han how many times do I have to tell you not to call me `kid`anymore?" 

Han grinned. "Well bad habit, I guess. Sorry but I can't help it, little one." 

Luke turned around and gave Han `the look`.

"Okay, Okay!" Han lifted his hand and smiled innocently. "By the way, would you help me with the Falcon?" 

Luke rolled his eyes. "Han, your ship is a flying junkyard. You should sell it to Lando again instead of driving Chewie and me nuts with never ending repairs." 

Now it was Han's turn to glare at Luke. "Don't you dare to call MY ship a flying junkyard!"

~

Luke headed to his quarters and stopped suddenly as when he saw his Laptop was online. 

"This is odd." He said slowly and walked over to his desk. He could not remember having used it the last time he was in his room. 

"R2, did you switch on my Laptop?"

Luke heard some negative beeps coming from his little friend.

"And you didn't see anyone enter my quarters lately?"   

Luke sat in front of it and checked his mailbox. 

ONE NEW MESSAGE

Who the hell would send him an E-Mail?

As Luke opened the mail he felt a cold shiver running down his back.

YOUR DESTINY 

Was all it said, but Luke already knew who had sent it. 

"Vader." He said calmly and looked at R2.

"I have bad feeling about this."

~

Han looked at his young friend in worry, he had changed dramatically since Bespin. He missed the naïve farmboy he had met on Tatooine a million lightyears ago.

He couldn't watch this any longer. 

"Luke what happened on Bespin., what has he done to you?"

Luke froze for a second and looked at Han.

"I already said that it was nothing I can't handle."

"Luke I – just take look at you! You have changed so much lately."

Luke laughed shortly. "Dammit Han, maybe I'm just tired of running from the Empire or maybe I just grew up!" Luke pressed his bloodless lips together angrily.

"Ok kid, I'm just not used to the 'grown up' Luke." 

Luke looked again to the engine coupling in front of him.

"Maybe that's because you don't know me as well as you thought." 

Damn. Now he had done it.

"I'm sorry."

"No Luke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But if you need to talk – you know if you do - I'm here for you."

"I'm fine Han, thanks."

_*You must not tell them, Luke*. _

"Fa…" Luke stopped soon enough not to draw Han's interest again.

_*Father?* _He asked quietly. 

_*Yes?*_

Luke was stunned for full two seconds. He hadn't been sure that he had heard his father's voice after their encounter at Bespin. He thought that maybe it had been just his imagination brought on by his injuries.

_*It's not your imagination, I assure you, Son.*_

_*You can read my mind!*_

_*Only that which you let me see, son, or what you're unable to hide.* _

_*Hide?*_

_*Your master should have shown you how to bury your thoughts from other force strong beings.* _Luke felt anger and worry about their mental link.

*Well it seems that the Jedi were so eager in showing you how to use the saber against your own family for their little revenge that they forgot to teach you other – more important – things.*

Luke put the tools aside and climbed down the ship. 

_*Is this the reason I received your little message today?*_

Luke felt his father's affirmation as he reached his quarters again.

YOUR DESTINY  

_* - is not with the rebels Luke.*_ Vader finished slowly. _*And I hope you don't really think you can stay with them. Because I cannot tolerate that. This must have been obvious - even to you.*_

_*I will die before I'll serve the Empire and betray my friends.*_

_*Friends? What do you know about your so-called `friends`?  I can tell you about friends! You may believe in them, in your friendship, but in the end you'll be alone and betrayed!*_ Luke felt the pain in his father's voice. Had his friends betrayed him like that? 

_*I trust them.*_

_*Not enough to tell them who you are. And you're right with that. They will have your blood the minute you tell them. Tell them and you'll see.*_

_*This is much more easy for you, isn't it?* _

_*It isn't easy or enjoyable to see you suffer, my Son. But we WILL meet again and until then you should know where you belong.*_

Luke swallowed hard. _*I understand Father*_

~

1 ½ year later 

"It's a trap!" Han screamed as he saw the first Star Destroyers coming out of nowhere. "Dammit, if they had only listened to me! I had a bad feeling about this right from the beginning!" 

Mon Mothma was staring at the front screen of the Mon Calamari cruiser. 

"Commander Skywalker?!"

Luke stared at the controls and shook his head in resignation. 

"I'm sorry." He said slowly and followed her glare back to the front screen now filled with Imperial ships. Slowly and majestically a Super-Star-Destroyer made it's way to them escorted by four smaller destroyers. 

Luke felt the dead mood of the colleagues as they all began to realize whose super-star-destroyer they were seeing. 

"Oh my god." He heard one of them whisper. 

"That's the _Executor_ – Lord Vader's ship."

Luke closed his eyes and looked away from the screen. This was the day; this was the moment he had feared for almost two years now. He couldn't help but hear his father's voice again in his head. "_We WILL meet again and until then you should know where you belong." _

Luke had dreamed of this meeting before – he never had dreamed it to its end. Because he woke up sweating and frightened to death. But now he wouldn't wake up.

"The _Executor_ is calling us, Ma'am."

Mon Mothma took a deep breath and nodded to the com. officer.

The screen went black and then showed them the most feared being in the whole galaxy. Lord Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and right hand of the Emperor, second in command of the galactic Empire. 

"I'm calling you to discuss conditions of your surrender."

"We'll never surrender, Lord Vader." 

Vader made a slight sweeping gesture.

"Enough of this rebel nonsense. You will surrender or you will be destroyed. And I'm sure you won't let your stubbornness be the reason of the lost of you brave crew."  

Pressing her lips together she nodded shortly. 

"Give me two minutes to inform and instruct my crew." 

"I'll give you five. Than we'll conquer your ship and take care of your people."

The contact broke and Mon Mothma sank back in her seat. She felt tears in her eyes knowing that the Rebellion couldn't take another great lost like this again. Too many good and important men and women were on this ship. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. 

"Thanks, Commander Skywalker. But I'll be fine." But as she reached for the micro Luke stopped her. 

"No. We won't give in so easily."  

Mon Mothma blinked, "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm quite serious. I will negotiate with him."

"Negotiate with what? Maybe you haven't noticed but we're not in the position to make any demands!"

Luke looked to the com. officer and Han. His father may not believe in friendship but he did. And he would do whatever it took to save them and the Rebellion.

"Call the _Executor_."

The man didn't react immediately and still looked questioning in Luke's direction.

"NOW!"

~

This was one of the rare days Lord Vader was totally content with himself. Prince Xizor wouldn't be around anymore to make more trouble after he took care of him yesterday, and today Mon Mothma, leader of the Rebellion, would surrender to the Empire. It was almost too good to be true. Could a day become even any better than this? He doubted it.

He looked out the enormous windows, as one of the com. officers seemed to be having trouble with an incoming message. 

"What?" he demanded in his direction.

"L-Lord Vader. Here is a message from the Rebel cruiser in front of us…" The officer was obviously unsure whether to go on. 

"It's a young man, Sir. He says he wants to negotiate with you." 

"Negotiate? This must be a very optimistic Rebel. Or is there something else I'm not aware of?" 

Vader waited for an answer while the officer was sliding nervously on his seat. 

"My Lord – I.. -  This Rebel said that he's your son, Sir."

~ 

Part 2 

Luke could feel the sudden confusion and hate that filled the room. 

Directed at him. 

Maybe this wasn't as smart as he had thought. 

"His son?" he heard a terrified Han repeating the last part of his message.

"Luke, what's going on here?" Luke didn't react.  

Suddenly the big screen in front of them was filled again and Luke could already hear his father'srespirator before seeing him.

What the hell was he doing? What should he say now? (And what should I write now! Hehehe)

"Luke. What a surprise. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes…Father. I want to make you an offer." 

Did his son really think this would work?

"Go on." The black figure said and Luke could already feel that this wouldn't work out the way he would have liked it to.

"Take your fleet back and I will join you aboard the _Executor_. I will leave the Rebellion of my own free will. "

Luke couldn't see it but was sure that the man behind the mask smiled. 

"You give yourself a lot of credit, Luke. You should know me well enough to know that I don't negotiate for things that are already mine." 

Luke could feel anger flowing through his veins.

"I'm your son, not something you own." 

"Yes, you are MY son, Luke. And you'd better not forget this. Remember what I told you last time? About the Rebellion?"

Luke swallowed. "Yes, I remember."

"Good. I'll give you five minutes to pack your bags and get a ship. Two TIEs will escort you to the hangar. If you want to stay with your rebel 'friends' then you'll get the chance to know if I was correct. Do I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

The screen went black again. Luke slowly turned around and found the whole bridge staring at one thing. HIM.

~

"You damn spy! I can't believe it, Luke Skywalker, the hero of the Rebellion is also the heir of the Empire." If the situation hadn't been so serious Luke had laughed about it. Well, at least Han could find a positive thing in every situation.

"Say it's no true! Luke, tell me!" Han stood in front of him gripping his collar. 

"Tell you what? That I'm not an imperial spy. I AM NOT. And you should know me better than that."

Han relaxed but didn't let go of him. "And…" Han's eyes met screen now showing the stars.

"Lord Vader is my father." Han stared at his friends blue eyes. 

"Han…" Han realized he still held his friend by the collar. His grip loosened until he finally let him go. 

Luke nodded to his friend and made his way to the door. 

"You're not going anywhere, Commander Skywalker, or Vader or whatever."

"Huh?"

"I said that you're not leaving." Mon Mothma said coldly and two soldiers stepped in front of him.

"Mon, I already tried that." His hands helplessly showing at the screen.

"No, what you tried was much less than that. I'm sure your father would prefer to see his heir alive than crushing down these rebellion ships."

Luke was stunned. What did she just say? They would kill him? Seems like the Rebellion was less than perfect, as well as the Empire. 

"Lord Vader knows that you're on board, your highness. To conquer this ship and it's crew will mean a lot for the Empire AND it will please Palpatine."

Mon Mothma smiled dangerously.

"But Palpatine is lightyears away on Coruscant and Vader is here."

"The relationship between my father and I is less than low. The Empire is his true child. His loyalty belongs to it. I believe you overate the meaning of my parentage."

"I doubt that. If he cares so little he will find satisfaction in the fact that his own blood who betrayed him and cooperated with his enemy will now get his punishment for his betrayal. He wouldn't say a single word to you, Skywalker, and he will never give you the chance to ally with him again."

~

Darth Vader walked out of his personal shuttle escorted by several stormtroopers. He still couldn't believe he did this. The Emperor would be most displeased to hear that he had negotiated with the Rebels in their moment of weakness. But Vader's personal interest couldn't allow another fault like Bespin, when he wanted to take Palpatine's place. Losing his son again to the Jedi would endanger his plan greatly. Luke was the one who would free the galaxy from Palpatine. His master had seen it – he knew.  

Vader saw Mon Mothma and two other Rebel leaders walking towards him.

"Lord Vader. Welcome aboard the Freedom."

"Spare me the pleasantries, Mothma. It is meaningless to me. We both know why I'm here."

Mon Mothma smiled dangerously.

"Very well Lord Vader. If you would follow me now."

~

Luke sat in the cell. Great! He never imagined to find himself in this position. Commander Luke Skywalker and hero of the Alliance imprisoned by his own troops. Dammit this WAS crazy!

Luke heard a 'klick' as the door opened again. It was Han.

Luke sat still on his bunk staring at the floor. 

"I just wanted to say to you once more that I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I hope you don't mind, I was just shocked by the idea that you could be an Imperial spy."

"Han, I am not. How many times must I tell you before you believe me? The whole thing is totally crazy!"

"I know, guess Mon and your Dad are having quite a interesting chat now."

"Don't remind me…" Luke grumbled.

"You're in a big mess now, boy. Mon is really upset, you know - she thinks you're a traitor. Not as an imperial spy, just for not telling her. Maybe she thinks you could have done more for the Rebellion than just blow up the Death Star. It would have been easy for you to infiltrate the Empire and, to be true, she's right. Even if you had been very suspicious none would have mentioned it due to your…birthright."

"Stop it Han. Don't you even dare…" Luke stopped himself but glared dangerously at his smuggler friend. "You know damn well why don't tell anyone!"

"You didn't wanna see it, right?…Stubborn Son-of-a-Sith", mumbled Han.

Luke looked up angrily and wanted to reply, but Han already noticed the shocked "_fuck-he-is-right-look" _and grinned_._

Luke relaxed and shook his head_._

"Han, this isn't fair." 

Han smiled.

"Life never is, kid. By the way, that's my saying."

Luke could have smiled if situation hadn't been so serious. 

"I'm sorry kid." With that Han left. 

~

Vader signed the contract without hesitation. He had nothing to loose. The final victory would be his in the long ran anyway. 

He would spare the lives of the Rebels and charge them together on board of the Freedom. His fleet would destroy the other ships. And he got want he wanted, the key for his final revenge: his son.

"Show me the way to his cell, I will take care of him myself. After we leave the ship I guarantee you'll be able to jump into hyperspace and no one will follow you."

After Mon Mothma had also signed the contract she nodded to two men next to the door.

"They will take you to your son."   

**~**

Luke felt the dark presences come nearer every second. Nervously he looked around. He didn't want to join his father. He never did. It had been for his friends and the Rebellion but he wouldn't follow him now. Not by his own free will. Not here and sure not yet. 

_Ben! Obi-Wan help me! _His mind screamed but he got now answer.

As the door opened Luke was wasting no more time. He caught the blaster of one soldier with the force and stunned him and his partner. Uncoordinated he ran through endless corridors. The alert was already activated. He had to find a way to the hangar and he had to find it extremely fast.

Vader felt Luke's presence escape.

"Separate and close every hangar entrance. Everyone who tries to escape the ship will be stunned immediately." 

The troops nodded and did as they were told. Vader himself followed the bright force presence he was able to locate easily now. Luke felt his father's touch and cut off the bond. All right, he would find his boy with or without the force as his ally. 

He walked towards the direction he located his son last.

Around the corner he saw two rebellious soldiers who dropped their drinks in shock as they saw the extremely pissed of Sith Lord activating his red lightsaber.

"Where is he?" The Dark Lord didn't even look at the two men next to him.

"W-W-Who?" One of them stumbled terrified.

Dangerously slow Vader turned his head towards the young man. 

"That way!" The other one said quickly as he saw the red light coming up to his friend's throat.

Both men saw the dark figure leaving around the corner. 

"Remind me to thank my brother for changing my mind, I wanted to join the imperial academy."

_Too late._ Was all Luke could think as he heard the mechanical breathing behind him. No way out. He turned around and took a step back.

"So eager to leave the rebellion, my son?"

"I won't come with you."

"So, you want to stay here?" 

Vader saw the puzzlement in his son's eyes. So, he hadn't thought of that until now. He deactivated his saber. 

"You can't stay here. If you don't want to come with me…well, there aren't many options left. Go home? To Tatooine?"

Luke felt like a small kid again. Runaway without thinking.

"I will find a way."

"You're such a child, Luke. I really don't know where you inherited your naïveté. The Rebellion will hunt you! The bounty hunters too! You will end up with nothing besides regrets."

"Well than I've nothing to lose, have I?"

Vader saw the boy lifting a blaster, but he was faster stunning the youth in front of him. _What the hell did Yoda tell him to drive him into suicide?!_

Some stormtroopers who heard the shot appeared the same second.

"Take him to my shuttle." The dark voice ordered and left. 

~

Part 3 

Luke felt the comforting warmth around him and turned around again. 

_Thanks god it has only been one of his bad dreams again._

"Light." He mumbled half awake and tried to spot the first shapes as the light slowly got more intensive. 

Suspiciously Luke scanned the whole room back and forth.

"Oh no…" he whispered realizing has his dream had been true. 

He stood up and took the clothes lying on the desk. Naturally, all in black. He let them fall back onto the desk. He wanted his old clothes back! But than he took them again and started changing. He hadn't much to choice in this matter Luke realized. Even if he had his old clothes it wouldn't do him any good to run around in a rebel uniform on board of an imperial star destroyer. 

Luke stared in the mirror above the commode next to him. 

_Not bad_, Luke thought as he first saw his reflection in the mirror. It looked elegant in a way and very expansive, this much was for sure. _At least it wasn't one of these ugly green imperial uniforms which all higher officers had to wear._

*Luke*

*Fa…* 

Luke stopped. No, it wasn't the dark lords touch, it was completely different.

*Luke why haven't you come back and finished your training?!"

Luke's eyes widened.

"Master Yoda!" he said aloud.

*Yoda I am. And now in great danger you are.*

Luke felt the regret coming from the old Jedi.

*I'm sorry I didn't came back right after Bespin, but the rebellion needed me*

*Much credit you give yourself, young one. But to late it is now, our last hope you are. Bring the light back to the galaxy only you can Luke.*

*Yoda, what you want from me is…I can't kill my own father.*

*Told you he did?*

*Yes, at Bespin.*

*Unpleasant that is and unwelcome as well.*

Luke eyes get small. *Unwelcome?*

*Yes. Luke, your father, Anakin Skywalker, died many years ago.*

Luke could feel a great distribution in the force.

*Yoda!* He called desperately as he felt the old Jedi-Master's presence vanishing.

*Don't trust him Luke. Stay away…away…from…the…the…dark.*

Lukes eyes shut as he felt Yoda die trough the force. He sat on his bed his arms around his knees. His teacher was gone. The only one left to teach him what he wanted to know so desperately.

~

At the bridge of the _Executor _Vader felt the Force hit him hard as he felt Yoda's presence disappear. So Yoda had died finally. He never had a clue where the old Jedi had been hiding from the Emperor, but now it was of no importance anyway. He had also felt Luke's grief about the old Jedi's death. He would learn soon that there was no space for grief and regrets at the Dark Side. He had to talk about it with him – later.

~

Mon Mothma's fist bumped hard on the table. 

"I said NO. Do you know this word Princess Organa?"

"Mon, I can't accept this answer. Luke is one of my best friends! One of your best friends! How can you just let him go?! We must do something! We must free him! He risked his life more than one time to save me! I just can not stand by seeing him suffer."

Mon's face hardened.

"No, we can't risk so many ships for a mission. Even when it's only for a rescue mission and who knows if he needs to be rescued at all? At least, Lord Vader liked him enough to spare our lives." 

"Leia." She said, when the silence ensued. 

"Who knows if he was at our side at all? What if he was an imperial spy?"

Leia felt the anger pumping through all her veins.

"How could you even think of something absurd like that!"

Her eyes became small again and her voice was cold as ice.

"Leia, I don't know how…deep your relationship with Commander Skywalker was, but if he didn't tell you that he's the son of Lord Vader who knows how much more he hasn't told you?"

Leia slapped the woman in the face and stared at her for a full minute.

"I'm sorry." Mon whispered, hurt.

But Leia shook her head.

"No, you're not. You would see Skywalker dead, rather than alive, so deep goes your anger and your need of revenge. How could I even think you would care?"

She turned around and faced General Solo.

"Han, I'm leaving for Luke. Are you coming with me?" Her eyes were begging but even without that Han would have joined her without thinking. He would follow her into death he knew now. 

"Surely your highness." Was all he could manage to say. Chewbacca blared something unintelligible. 

"And Chewie wants to join you as well."

Leia smiled thankfully.

"Together with the droids that would make five. Luke we're coming!"

~

Luke sat on the bed looking up as the door opened. 

"I hope you've finished with your suicidal aspirations."  A dark voice asked but the answer was silence. 

"Come I'll show you something." The Dark Lord offered and left the quarters, waiting in the doorframe for his son to follow. Luke waited a second and stood up finally. 

_He couldn't spend the rest of his life in here, could he?_

They walked down some corridors until they reached a turbolift, which drove up to the final deck. After they walked a little further they reached a big door secured by two red imperial guards, who stood military straight as they saw the Imperial Lord approaching. 

_Where am I? _Luke thought a bit afraid after he entered with his father.

_*These are my private chambers* _his father replied.

"Light." He said aloud walking towards a big desk.
    
    Luke looked around. A computer terminal and a desk, which was covered with data disks, were standing right in front of him. Framed by shelves with lots of books. Real books with pages of paper! Luke had never had one. They were rare and extremely expansive, like the rest of the furniture. There were also some 3-D pictures and a gigantic view screen.   

He was obviously in his father's private office

"Did you bring me here to impress me?" he asked walking to the view screen not willing to show that he was indeed impressed. 

"No." the Dark Lord answered truthfully and Luke could feel his gaze burning at his back.

"What?!" he asked and turned around.

"I can't believe that my son is impressed by such bit of paper and something so material as money."

"Stay out of my head!"

Vader chuckled lightly. "Your thoughts are like an open Datapad for me son. It's not my fault. Yoda was right telling you to come back." Vader felt Luke's anger as he mentioned his now dead master.

His father opened another hidden door as they reached a living room. Everything was a bit too big and to imposing for Luke.

"I regret you had to be raised by Owen Lars. Sit down." Luke did as he was told staring angrily at the man in front of him.

"It's a bit late for regrets!" he hissed.

"You don't like my company." Vader commented. 

"Sure I don't like your company. Last time you cut off my hand!" 

Vader was glad for his mask at his moment. He could take much of this child. He closed his eyes letting go of his anger. He couldn't break Luke through violence. Bespin had made the space between them bigger than ever. He had to win Luke's trust.

"It won't happen again." 

_I offered you the galaxy and you jumped off the platform!_

His mind was still in rage, but outside he was perfectly in control.

"What did you want to show me?"

Vader looked at him handling a datapad. 

"Remember what I told you on Bespin? About the Emperor? And that you would be the one to kill him?"

Luke stared at the pad.

"On this pad you will find any necessary information for killing Palpatine."

Luke shook his head violently. 

"That is impossible. How can I be able to kill the Emperor when you have ten times more power than I have? When I would be as powerful as you said, I wouldn't be here!" 

_So the kid thought that he was so strong? Good._

"I am stronger than you Luke that's right. But you're my son. You inherited enormously potential. Don't waste it."

"Never."

"With the right teaching and without the barriers of the light side. You will be unstoppable. Neither by Palpatine nor me."

"No!"

"What do you want Luke? Money?"

Vader felt his son's confusion and inner-trouble. Yes, this was the right way. Luke was a Skywalker indeed. But he would learn soon that power and money meant nothing to the force.

"I'm not venal!"

"Everything is venal, Luke." His father said devilish.

"Not human."

"You're so naïve boy. I buy humans more than once a day."

Luke was silent for a moment.

"You must need very badly." He realized and shook his head slowly. 

"So what do you want…? You're a rebel. This gives you the chance to destroy Palpatine. And I still want you to rule with me, Luke. You could change things. And after all I'm the only one left who can teach you the ways of the Force besides Palpatine and I really wouldn't consider that possibility."

Luke stood up. "I will never become a Sith like you! I am a Jedi! And it would change nothing at all! I don't know but maybe you forgot about the meaning of the word NEVER in all those years, father! "Never" is word not unlike "NO". It means NOT IN ALL TIME! Do I made myself clear?!"

Vader smiled behind his mask.

"It's good to see you didn't inherited your mother's desire of time wasting argumentation."

Luke stood still. His mother? What did he know about his mother? Who was she? 

"Tell me about her." 

"I will, after you started your training."

Luke closed his eyes realizing this was pointless. 

"I haven't much saying in this have I?"

"No you haven't."

Luke turned around walking back to his quarters. At least the picture would become clearer now. _Mother…  _

**Part 4**  
  
Han took his place in the cockpit of the Falcon and stared out into space.  
"Princess?"  
"Yeah?" Leia followed Chewie inside.  
"Now that we're out here, I would like to know our course, your highness."  
The course? She was surprised that he hadn't asked her before. She felt her   
cheeks burning.  
"To be true I don't know where to start searching him."  
Chewie howled something. Han nodded.  
"Yeah Chewie I know space is damn large!" He glared at Leia.  
"General Solo, I wouldn't have asked you to join my search if I hadn't an   
idea."  
Han could already tell that he wouldn't want to hear what's coming next.  
"Set course for Imperial Center."  
In light speed Solo jumped to his feet.  
"Are you out of your royal mind! IMPERIAL CENTER?! CORUSCANT?!"  
"Han, I know that."  
But Han stopped her.  
"Princess you can't just fly to Coruscant and simply start asking about a   
young boy spending time with the second in command! Nor can you just walk to   
the Imperial Palace and, and."  
Han trailed off falling back heavily into his pilot set.  
He would be killed. They all would be killed.  
"Leia your plan is - well - it's just not well planned. Don't be angry, but   
our heads are on the Imperial Most-Wanted-Top-Ten-List!"  
Leia knelt down in front of him.  
"Han, just listen to me. I have friends there. Powerful friends who are still   
loyal to senator Organa's daughter and they want revenge for the destruction   
of Alderaan. They can help us."  
"Are you able to contact them?"  
Leia nodded and smiled. Han fell his heart beating again.  
"And after that?"  
Leia's eyes got darker and Han felt a knot in this stomach.  
"No Leia. You don't really want that."  
"Oh yes Solo, I do."  
  
~  
  
**2 days later  
Super Star Destroyer Executor**  
  
Lord Vader had done a good job in the last two days Luke admitted, feeling   
the pain caused by the lack of training, while walking down the corridor.   
The training had been hard, maybe even harder than on Dagobah and Vader had   
never been famous for his patience or his understanding. There was no space   
for excuses.  
Luke stopped in front of the door and wanted to knock, but, than he heard   
his father's voice from inside.  
"Come in."  
Surprised, Luke opened the door and stepped towards the big, wooden desk.  
"Good morning, Father."  
Vader signed a paper and looked up at his son.  
"Sit down, Luke."  
Unsure of what to expect next, he started talking.  
"Is there no training today?" Luke asked wondering why they were wasting   
time, sitting here to chat.  
"There is no need for further training. Yoda was a good teacher. And you're   
extremely skilled, my son. You know the technique, everything else you will   
learn by practice."  
Luke gave his father a confused look.  
"But Yoda said I had to complete my training."  
"Your training isn't complete, Son. Only your lightsaber training is. And   
that's the smallest, easiest part."  
Luke nodded. In a way he had always thought of the Jedi as the guys with the   
lightsabers and never bothered with the rest of what it means to be a Jedi.  
"Not Jedi Luke - Sith." His father interrupted his thought.  
"Stop doing that!"  
Vader stood and walked to the gigantic window.  
"Very well this will be your next lesson. Thought control and Force   
barriers. You will need them when you face the Emperor."  
"Face the Emperor? So soon?" 

Luke asked, while joining his father looking out into space.  
"We will reach Imperial Center in five standard days."  
Luke felt his heart racing. Only five standard days?!  
"There's no need to fear, Luke. You are my son and together Palpatine is   
nothing in comparison."  
Luke felt the need to do something. How could he just stand here and let   
this Sith Lord plan his future?!  
"I'm not your son. I'm the son of Anakin Skywalker."  
Vader shook his head and lowered his gaze to his son, analyzing his   
thoughts.  
"Oh you rebellious son mine." He said, one hand taking Luke's chin and   
bringing it up to his level, so that he could look into his son's blue eyes.  
"Do you really think you turn in a single day? That you just wake up and see   
the universe through the eyes of a different person?"  
He shook his head again. "Luke you ARE MY child. When you were conceived,   
Anakin Skywalker had already been dead for years."  
Luke immediately took a step back. Denying the truth he had heard in his   
father's voice. He had never thought of this possibility.  
"But there's good in you. I can feel it. I feel love, I."  
The dark Lord felt his heart of stone weaken as he saw his son trying to   
find a way out of his legacy.  
"Luke, a Sith isn't supposed to love." Luke felt his eyes going wet. He   
wouldn't cry! No, not in front of his father! _His father! _The most feared man   
in the universe who felt nothing besides anger and hate. But if that was   
true why did he care for him? Just to help him kill the Emperor and conquer   
the universe?  
"No Luke. I hold you dear to my heart. I would never let someone hurt you."   
That was true the Dark Lord admitted to himself. And it was more than   
anything else he had felt in a long, long time. His boy meant something to   
him.  
"You told me once about my mother. Did you love her?"  
"What do you want to hear from me now, Son? Let's say I desired her."  
Luke felt his pain transforming into anger.  
"You desired her!" he screamed.  
Lord Vader looked uncomfortably out of the window, than he took Luke and   
placed him in fort of him.  
"Anakin Skywalker loved her and 'I' must 'love' because she made me the   
greatest gift a woman can give. You." Luke felt his father's hands resting   
on his shoulders, while studying the stars.  
"How could I thank her more than to give this to her son." One hand lifting   
up from his shoulder, he pointed out of the window. The galaxy as a present.   
_And together we can rule the galaxy as father and son._ Luke heard his memory   
from Bespin flashing in his mind. Luke shut his eyes from the stars, his   
gift, and lowered his head.  
"Teach me how to block my thoughts, Father." He whispered.  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
**3 days later  
Imperial Center**  
  
The Falcon landed on one of the big landing platforms of Imperial Center.   
Leia already saw her father's old friend coming towards her.  
"Princess Leia." The old man said hugging her.  
"Senator Dunken, It's been a long time."  
"Too long my dear, far too long." He replied and released her again.  
Leia turned around pointing at her friends.  
"These are my friends Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3-PO and R2-D2."  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Senator."  
The old man shook Solo's hand and smiled.  
"Ex-Senator. Palpatine dissolved the senate before the destruction of the   
Death Star, remember? Now I'm just Kaip Dunken."  
"Very well - Mr. Dunken then."  
Leia and Han followed Dunken into the big building.  
"It's incredibly brave for you to come to Imperial Center, do you know that?   
There is a high price waiting for the one who brings Palpatine your heads."  
They stood now in front of a gigantic door, which lead outside.  
"That's why we're even more thankful for your help Dunken. You took a great   
risk by helping us rebels."  
The door opened and Han looked at more than 30 blasters which were pointing   
directly at their little group. He jumped over to Leia trying to bring her   
out of danger, but it was too late. Han was hit and fell to the ground like   
a stone.  
"Han!" Leia screamed running over to her friend.  
"I'm sorry Princess for betraying your trust and the trust of your father.   
But believe me when I say: I had no other choice."  
An imperial commander in green took Leia's hand and pushed her away from   
Solo.  
"No! Han!" his grip hardened and she was pushed into the arms of two storm   
troopers who grabbed hold of her.  
"We will take care of him Princess." He hissed looking down at Solo's   
unconscious body.  
"The Emperor wants both of them alive."  
Leia's face went pale. _The Emperor? They would bring them to the Emperor?   
What would he do to them? Why? Would he torture them to break Luke?  
_"No!" she screamed again fighting wild with arms and feet. She saw the   
commander give a signal to the men holding her, than she felt a pain in her   
neck and the world fade out.  
  
~  
  
Luke walked inside the cafeteria. Only two days left till they reached   
Imperial Center and with every day he got more and more nervous.  
As he walked in he already felt crewmembers staring at him. Luke could hear   
their thoughts clearer and clearer with every day of his training.  
_Is that Luke Skywalker?  
I have heard he's Vader's son. No. Impossible. He's too small.   
Can Lord Vader have children?  
_Luke looked around. All of the people pretended to concentrate on something   
else, but Luke knew he had their full intention. It was always the same. But   
in a perverse way he started liking it. He had always been nothing more than   
a farmboy, who had to fight for every bit of attention, this was a nice   
change.  
He got his cup of coffee and made his way to the bridge.  
  
As the door opened he could see his father at the end of the walkway   
speaking with the captain. _What was his name again? Needa or something like   
that._  
He walked up to them, waiting until they were finished.  
"You're late."  
Luke lifted an eyebrow.  
"It's nice to see you too, Father. It's five in the morning and maybe you   
could tell me what's so important that I had to be here immediately."  
The Dark Lord felt his temper rising again. If it hadn't been Luke he would   
have been dead by now.  
"Watch your tongue boy! You're lucky the Emperor is late as well. This cup   
of coffee could have cost you more than credits."  
Luke almost burned himself with the coffee as he heard the news.  
"The Emperor? But I thought he."  
"He's not coming Luke. But he wants to speak to you. Personally."  
One com. officer looked up from his screen.  
"My Lord it's the Emperor."  
Vader nodded.  
"On the screen." He ordered and his eyes met Luke's.  
"Behave." He warned darkly.  
Suddenly the screen was filled with the ugly face of Palatine, his mouth   
curled into an evil smile.  
"Lord Vader my friend." His eyes locked on Luke. "Is this your son? What was   
his name again?"  
"Luke, Master. Luke Skywalker."  
"Beautiful boy. I can see his mother in him, and the stubbornness of his   
father. Tell me Luke, why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you."  
Luke's eyes were cold as ice when they looked up again. Now staring into   
those of his enemy.  
"Because I don't feel the need to talk to you Palpatine."  
The Emperor's face showed nothing but amusement about his reaction.  
"Still the rebel inside. You should teach your offspring manners Vader or I   
will 'repair' his lack of respect myself." Vader looked over to his son.  
"I will, my Master."  
"I'm sure you will Lord Vader, but I have my doubts about Luke's   
cooperation. Maybe it would help him to know that a special guest of mine,   
Princess Leia, is very eager to see him again."  
Luke couldn't take this any longer. "You bastard!" he hissed through his   
teeth, glaring at Palpatine. "What did you do to her?!"  
Palpatine's eyes sparkled with joy. "You're surprising me. Didn't your   
father tell you that it can be very dangerous to call me things like that?"  
"You will see I'm full of surprises."  
Palpatine's face darkened. _Did he know something?  
_"I'm sure our meeting will be very interesting, young one."  
With a curt goodbye to his father the screen went black again.  
Lord Vader turned to his son. "Luke Skywalker. I don't think that it was   
wise to upset the Emperor. So please explain to me why you said THAT!"  
Vader's voice hurt in Luke's head.  
"Let's say I was in a bad mood." He said darkly making his way back to his   
quarters.  
  
  


**Part 5**  
  
**Palpatine's private prison  
Imperial Palace  
Imperial Center (Coruscant)  
**  
Leia leaned over Han's body.  
"Han? Can you hear me?" her hand stroke through his hair. Suddenly he   
started blinking.  
"W-Where am I?" Leia smiled, relieved.  
"In a prison, inside the imperial palace to be exact. Palatine is holding us   
as hostages to break Luke."  
"To break Luke?" Han asked still a bit dizzy.  
"Luke will never surrender to Palpatine. You know him."  
Han grinned. "I guess I got the point. Ouch!" He cried as he tried walking,   
then falling back to his bunk again.  
"Let me guess. I got stunned right?" Leia grinned.  
"So sniveling my great smuggler?"  
Han glared at the princess. "Sniveling? Who's the sniveling one here? If I hadn't jumped into the stun-shot you would be laying here!"  
"I didn't ask you to do so." Now Han stood again, repressing his heartache   
and yelled back at Leia.  
"That's enough your highness! I did everything I could for you! I saved you   
from the Death Star, I saved you from Hoth, I flew with you through a damn   
asteroid field, with the whole Imperial fleet after me, I followed you on   
this suicide rescue mission, I saved you from that stun-shot and now I'm   
sitting here in Palatine's private prison! So why can't you be a bit, just a   
little bit, polite to me. Me. Han Solo. I know I'm not a prince, just a   
smuggler with dirty clothes and I know I can't live up to Luke, who is not only a Jedi, but also the son of one of the most wealthy men in the damn universe. But please stop acting like that!"  
Leia stood in front of Han still not saying anything. She hadn't known that   
she had hurt him this much. She hadn't known that Han was jealous of Luke.   
That hadn't been her intention at all.  
"Han. I'm so sorry." She felt the tears in her eyes, knowing that she might   
very well have lost her best and only remaining friend (besides Luke),   
after the destruction of Alderaan. She had been hurt far too often. She had   
been betrayed so many times during her time in the senate, while she was   
still nothing more than a child, so that her heart had hardened, without her   
knowledge.  
"Han I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just the way I am. I'm not like other   
women. In my past there…Even if never tell you, believe me that I love you   
for everything you did for me."  
Han couldn't see her cry. Of all the women in the galaxy, she was the one   
who caught his heart the minute he first laid eyes on her. He never saw her   
cry before. Not after her torment from Vader, not after the destruction of   
her homeworld, nor at Bespin. That his words had caused her more pain than   
that, was more than he could bear. She deserved better than that.  
He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her small body.  
"I love you." He heard her saying into his shoulder.  
"I know." Was all that he could manage to answer, as his head lowered   
finally into a shy kiss.__

   
~  
  
**Castle Base  
Imperial Center (Coruscant)**  
  
  
The glider stopped in front of the gate of Castle Base. After a second the   
security let them pass. Luke didn't have to be a Jedi to know that his   
father must be an extremely wealthy man to own this castle and the very rare   
landscape around them. Imperial Center was one big city. The whole planet   
was. Luke couldn't draw his eyes away from the view spot of the gilder since   
they reached Coruscant. Like a little child he absorbed every detail, not   
unlikely for a boy that came from a planet like Tatooine.  
Lord Vader lead him inside a noble lounge with several big, leathern,   
old-fashioned armchairs, which were gathered a around a round table with a   
table top out of glass. Luke could see some expensive pictures and a big   
chimney near the armchairs.  
"So this is how you live?" Luke asked feeling uncomfortable and misplaced in   
the room.  
"Yes and no." his father answered. "I live here but this part of the castle   
has a more formal character. My private area is the right wing of the   
castle."  
"Wow." Luke turned around observing the room once more. "Is this to impress   
your visitors?"  
"No, but sometimes it leads to that." Luke grinned. 

"I'm beginning to see why." He laughed.  
Suddenly a man Luke didn't know walked in.  
"My Lord, Captain Needa from the Executor wishes to speak you." The man   
bowed his head lightly.  
"Send it to the station from right here, Derlin. That will be all."  
"Yes, My Lord." Shortly after Derlin left the room Lord Vader walked towards   
a little com. station, which was built within the wall inconspicuously.  
"Captain Needa. I said I did not wish to be interrupted."  
"I know, Sir. But I have very important information concerning the Rebel   
Alliance. I chose to follow them, unfortunately there was an unknown   
asteroid field."  
Vader waved with one hand and stopped Needa. 

"Asteroid fields do not concern me, Captain!"  
Needa got obviously nervous. 

"My Lord as I already said this asteroid field was unknown to the Empire and so I…we lost the _Bloodprice_, Sir."  
Suddenly an invisible hand griped his throat and Needa fell to his knees.  
"My - My Lord." He gasped in horror and his eyes became bloodshot, slowly   
Luke saw the life vanishing in the Force until it had disappeared completely.  
Than the screen showed another Imperial officer, also suited in green.  
"_Captain _Piett. You will replace Needa until I return. Until then I would   
 suggest you not to follow unidentified information without my permission."  
Piett became pale and stared at his Lord. "I won't. Thank you, my Lord." He   
managed to replay.  
Vader turn off the station and walked over to his son again.  
  
Luke was still too confused to realize what he had seen just a few minutes   
ago. His father had choked that man to death! Anyone could have fallen   
into that trap. If it had been one.  
He had just begun to trust Vader. He had thought that he could get along   
with him, but than his father taught him otherwise.  
"How could you? That's inhuman! How can you be so ."  
"Cruel? Bad? Evil??" Vader suggested.  
"Yes!" Luke answered still shocked and angry at the same time.  
"So you think I'm evil because I killed that man."   
 Luke angrily nodded his head, "Yes! No, not just that man because of everything. Because of the Jedi for example!" 

"2526 Jedi were killed by my hand. And you say that I'm evil. But you killed   
thousands with only one shot. You killed all those men. Men with family,   
with children and mothers who cared for them. Did they do anything to you   
that would explain your action? I doubt it. You just didn't care. So you're   
much more evil than me, because I had a reason. Now answer my question: Are   
you evil?"  
Luke was shocked as he looked up at his father. He was right. He really   
hadn't cared as he destroyed the Death Star. Surly, he had killed before.    
But was he evil?  
"No." he answered simply. "We were at war."  
"Correct." His father answered dryly. And Luke knew he had reached a dead   
end. _Damn._  
"You will learn that there's not only black and white in life, Luke, there   
are many levels of gray in between. There's no intelligent life form   
completely evil nor completely good."  
Luke smiled. "Do you admit that there's still a small part of Anakin alive   
in you?"  
"Too small a part for you to risk asking any more of those questions."  
Luke thought of that for a second but chose not to believe in his warning.   
Not even the Dark Lord would lose his temper, if he would destroy with it   
his chance to rule the galaxy.  
"Why did you chase and hunt down the Jedi?"  
Luke heard his father breathing irregularly for a second. Maybe he had gone   
to far.  
"Revenge."  
Now Luke couldn't stop it. He had to know why his father had become the man   
he was now.  
"Revenge for what?" Vader turned around, his back to his son, and laid his   
hands on the deposit above the chimney, staring into the fire.  
"The Jedi took everything from me. Everything I ever loved. They feared my   
power so they decided to kill me. Obi-Wan my own master, the man I trusted,   
he betrayed me and tried to kill me. We fought; I fell into a lava pit. He   
left me there to burn alive. But he failed. As he found out that I survived   
the 'accident', the Jedi council decided to catch your mother. As the Jedi   
had found out that Amidala was pregnant with you." He shook his head,   
turning around again to face his pale son. "The Jedi killed your mother,   
Luke. She was forceblind, she had no chance to fight them." There was a   
little pause. Then he continued. "Obi-Wan took you with him and hid you   
with Owen and Beru Lars. He knew I would never return to Tatooine. The only   
reason he didn't kill you like he did your mother, was the fact that there   
were no Jedi left to defeat me. At lease no one with enough potential. The plan of the Jedi was to tell you I had killed your father, Anakin Skywalker, and to teach you everything you need to kill me. You know the rest of the   
story."  
Luke took a step back, searching for an armchair to sit in. 

"I simply can't believe it. Ben Kenobi? That wasn't what the Jedi Master Yoda told me   
about."  
Vader stepped to his son, now sitting in one of the big armchairs.  
"Luke, the Jedi were warriors. Warriors of the Old Republic, which died   
slowly from within. They were never as prefect as you might imagine them.   
There were Jedi but above that they were still human."  
Luke stared for a while and stayed calm. "Ben told me how to destroy the   
death star… and… he lied to me."  
"I know his favorite "certain point of view" speech. This was always his way to say: I lied."  
Luke felt a warm hand resting on his arm.  
"Luke, the Old Republic was corrupt and uncontrollable. The senate could talk   
for a month about a solution, and when they found one it was already too   
late. The Republic and the Jedi got their change. The Rebel Alliance would   
find out that I'm right if they saw what I have seen. If you want to change   
something you must change the system and the only way to do so, is to   
control the system. To fight it, to fight the Empire, is pointless. You were   
fighting for years for this goal, Luke. Now I give you this chance. Stop   
worrying and everything will be as I have foreseen it."  
Luke closed his eyes. "What about Han and Leia?"  
"You can't help them now, maybe later, if your don't let your weakness be   
the reason Palpatine needs to destroy you."  
Luke's head leaned against the soft cushion.  
"There are so many things I would like to change. The laws of smugglers,   
turning against the Empire, the self-defiance of the planets, slavery laws,   
the taxes of the outer rim planets, more military security for space   
cruisers inside the outer rim, harder laws for drugs and criminals. Maybe   
even a new senate with limited power. I could go on for hours."  
"I know, Son, and I promise you that if we're successful I'll give you the   
chance to fulfill some of your plans. Together we could bring the galaxy   
peace again."  
Everything seemed so clear now for Luke. His father was right. The Rebel   
Alliance was fighting without success and with great losses. And his place   
was here. At his father's side. The decision was made.  
  
~  
**  
Imperial Palace  
Imperial Center (Coruscant)  
One day later**  
  
The door slid open and Lord Vader entered with his son, climbing up the   
stairs, leading to the Emperor. The chair inside Palpatine's impressive   
throne room was turned around, so that neither Vader nor his son could see the old man sitting on it.  
Vader knelt in front of his Master, as did Luke.  
"My master." For some seconds there was only the sound of Vader's breathing   
that felt like an eternity. Than slowly the Emperor turned around, facing   
his new toy.  
"Rise." He said and walked up to Luke studying him with concentration.  
"He is very strong indeed. Maybe even stronger than his father."  
He lifted Luke's chin meeting the young one's eyes.  
"Now your destiny will be fulfilled, Skywalker. Both of you will be MINE."  
Luke looked quickly away, freeing himself from the Emperor's grip.  
"I will never serve you, Palpatine. Nor will my father."  
Horror filled Palatine's eyes looking back and forth between father and son   
now realizing.  
Luke and his father activated their lightsabers in exactly the same second.  
"Only two there are. A master and an apprentice." Luke started quoting   
master Yoda.  
"No more no less." Vader finished for his son.  
The first flash of lighting sprang out of Palpatine's fingers, right into   
his former apprentice's heart.  
"Vader you will pay for your betrayal. You will die." But against two   
Skywalkers even Emperor Palpatine had no chance. Luke began to attack him,   
helping his father after he took care of the Emperor's personal bodyguard.  
Vader took advantage of the Emperor's struggle to fight against Luke now.   
Luke took all of Palatine's attention as Lord Vader's sword burned right   
into the tyrant's heart.  
Palpatine cried out in agony and fell back into his throne, trying to hold   
tight to his power. "You will pay." Were the last words he said, then his   
yellow eyes closed and a wild storm, caused by the dark side, filled the   
room and Palatine's body disappeared.  
"All too easy." A dark voice said, as Luke felt his hands shaking. 

_He had killed the Emperor!_ Well not literally but without him his father couldn't   
have done it. It was a strange feeling. A powerful, dangerous feeling.  
"Welcome to the Dark Side." Vader said to his son, deactivating his   
lightsaber.  
"You just made your first steep into a new, glorious life." He promised and   
walked up to the Emperor's throne. His throne.  
Slowly he sat down and smiled behind his mask.  
_"You aren't all powerful, Ani."  
"I should be! It's all Obi-Wan's fault! One day I will be the most powerful   
Jedi in the universe!"  
_Vader looked down at his son. It was strange that he remembered that right   
now. But he always kept his word, even to himself.  
"Luke, I promised you something before, remember?"  
Luke nodded. "I remember, Father."  
"And I remember quite well all the things you told me you want to change.   
May I ask you where you would like to start?"  
Luke smiled. "I would like to have permission to free Han and Leia, my   
Emperor."  
"Permission granted, Lord Skywalker."  
  
  
  
                                           ~*2 Years Later*~  
  
  
_"We just got information from the Imperial Navy that - Ladies and Gentleman   
that I call NEWS! THE WAR IS OVER! It's absolutely unbelievable after   
twenty two years. Lord Skywalker just struck down the last remaining Rebel base in the Endor System. Mon Mothma herself is one of captured rebel leaders now imprisoned and waiting for trial. Mothers your sons will come home again! Congratulations! And hail the Empire! ICN the biggest News Company across the universe!"  
_  
Emperor Vader switched off the Holo-TV and for the first time in twenty   
years he leaned back in his seat. Without worry. Now finally he had   
fulfilled his destiny.  
  
The Alliance was dead. Long live the Empire!  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                       **THE END **

Please review and tell me what you think about it!

**_A/N:_** Han and Leia got married and had a long and happy life together with their tree children, because they were wise enough not to rejoin the Allianz. I would never forget about them ;-)

To Anjie Moyima: Thank you very much for the correction!!!


End file.
